Rin or Kagome?
by cotton-angel
Summary: [COMPLETED]Kagome Changes after Inuyasha leaves her and she falls in love with sess. Rin starts to get jealous. Who will sess pick? The AN Chapters has been cut off
1. Inuyasha's Affair

Rin Or Kagome?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of their characters, however I do wish I own Sesshoumaru (Winks at him) Erm, he is having difficulties right now.  
  
Chapter 1: Inuyasha's Affair  
  
"Kagome, do you want to take a bath at the near by lake? It is only a few min walk." Sango asked as she pulled Kagome's arm.  
  
"Fine... Sango just let me get my stuff." Kagome disappeared into the hut that Sango and Kagome shared.  
  
"Hmm where did I put my stuff?" Kagome mumbled to herself as she searched up and down for her yellow bag. She even looked behind the cupboards and in them. There were no signs of her bag. After searching a while she walked out of the hut.  
  
"Sango, have you seen my yellow bag?" Kagome asked as she peeks behind each trees in the woods.  
  
"If you look at every tree like that you will never find it. And yes I did see your yellow bag." Sango said as she put on her sandals.  
  
"Where do you think they are?" Kagome suddenly corrected herself, "Who took 'em?" Kagome was looking furious now. "You know I need my bag to take a bath. You don't expect me to wear nothing..."  
  
"I'd like to see that!!!" Miroku cried out from afar running towards. Sango's expression was changing by what Miroku said.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango hit him on the back of his head, "We need to talk!" Sango dragged Miroku to her hut.  
  
"What is the point of this Miroku?" Sango asked, as her eyes seemed to have flames dancing in it.  
  
"What is the point of what?" Miroku gave an innocent smile to Sango as he placed his hands on her rear-end.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango hit him on the back of his head again, "I thought you liked me for real this time. Now you go snooping around Kagome when she says she'll be naked walking around or something with naked in it!" A tear dripped down Sango's face.  
  
"Don't cry Sango. I'll make it up to you..." Miroku said as he patted Sango's back. Miroku slowly went close to Sango and their lips touched. Giving each other a passionate kiss. Just then Kagome interrupt.  
  
"I am so sorry Sango, will you please tell me who took my yellow bag?" Kagome looked confused as she stared towards Miroku and Sango's position. One on top of another... 'This must be a weird dream, Sango would have killed Miroku if he started having sex with her.' Kagome thought and got back to reality when Sango answered her.  
  
"Inuyasha saw the worms of Kikyou's to keep her alive. He said he would come back in a few min. He grabbed your bag and he said something like 'I'll need this for my Kikyou.' Then he smirked to himself... Kagome can you not tell anyone about what Miroku and I were doing just now?"  
  
Kagome nodded and took off. After a min or so Kagome came back, huffing and puffing. "Sango which direction did they go?" Sango pointed the direction where the sacred tree was... Where Kagome first met Inuyasha and she loved him.  
  
Kagome ran off towards the sacred tree. Smiling and hopping, hoping to see Inuyasha earlier. 'Inuyasha and I have been together for a month or so now. I wonder how he feels about our relationship... Probably he loves me more than ever now.' Deep in her thought, Kagome smiled. She was happy Inuyasha actually expressed himself to her.  
  
***  
  
"Inuyasha" Kikyou moaned as Inuyasha, himself, gave her a kiss, "I love you Inuyasha, promise to never leave me ever again..."  
  
"I promise Kikyou. I love you too." Inuyasha gave Kikyou a quick peck on the lips. Kikyou smirked as she put her kimono back on.  
  
"Inuyasha, where is your kimono?" Kikyou teased him as she help his kimono up and ran around the tree while Inuyasha was chasing her naked.  
  
(AN: can you believe it... Inuyasha is in love with Kikyou? Hmmm.)  
  
***  
  
Kagome was closed to the sacred tree. She heard screams and laughs. She slowed down her pace as walked quietly as she listen to the two people talking.  
  
"Give that back." The guy said.  
  
"No make me." The girl laughed. Kagome could hear the girl running around.  
  
"You are going to pay for that Kikyou!" The guy screamed.  
  
"No Inuyasha! AHH!" Kikyou screamed and Kagome heard a plop on the floor.  
  
Kagome picked up her pace and ran. When she reached the sacred tree she saw Inuyasha naked on top of Kikyou. Luckily Kikyou was wearing a kimono. Although the kimono as thin and see through, Kagome's tear started sliding down her cheeks.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Kagome..."  
  
"I am not Kagome Inuyasha! I am Kikyou! Ki-ky-ou!" Kikyou screamed at Inuyasha.  
  
"No I smell Kagome's tear, but I don't smell her." Inuyasha said as he looked around. Luckily for Kagome's miko power, she was able to hide without Inuyasha smelling her out.  
  
"I see, so the little miko is playing games now." Kikyou quickly sensed Kagome in the direction of north. She walked and found Kagome tearing her eyes out. Kikyou was about to grab Kagome but she ran away from them.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed, but it was too late, Kagome was gone, "What have I done? I just noticed how much I love Kagome... She is going to walk out of my life like that!"  
  
"No Inuyasha, you love me!" Kikyou pouted, "Inuyasha, to tell the truth to you, I am pregnant."  
  
"YOU ARE WHAT?!"  
  
************~~~~~~~~~~~~************* I hope I get at least 5 reviews until I write the next chapter! 


	2. She is going to stay no matter what

Rin Or Kagome?  
  
Disclaimer: I hate to admit it, but I do not own Inuyasha...*Sniff*  
  
QUESTION AND ANSWER ARE AT THE END OF THE PAGE! PLEASE DO FEEL FREE TO ASK ANY QUESTION!  
  
Chapter 2: She is going to stay no matter what  
  
Rin woke up from the nightmare she had. 'Is it true?' Rin asked herself while thinking about her nightmare, 'Is it true she is going to steal him away from me?' Rin closed her eyes and went back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Kagome ran deep into the forest. "Why! WHY!" Kagome screamed as tears fell freely from her eyes, dripping onto her school uniform.  
  
Kagome walked for a while and haven't noticed what was behind her until she heard footsteps. Kagome turned around and she saw a demon. It was the same demon name Muko (An: Something like it...), the demon chased after Kagome as she ran as fast as she could.  
  
"Muahaha, my dear wife!" Muko said as he chased after Kagome.  
  
Kagome ran and she tripped over a stone. "What do you want?" Kagome asked as a tear slip down her face.  
  
"Remember last time we got married." Muko said as he walked towards Kagome.  
  
"But it wasn't a real marriage. Aren't you supposed to be dead? Sesshoumaru killed you." Kagome was more curious than fear.  
  
"I was, but you see, all my six brothers are dead by you and your little gang... Especially that Inuyasha guy."  
  
"Don't talk about him!" Kagome yelled at him.  
  
"My, My you two had a fight..." Muko laughed. After laughing Muko approached Kagome. Stripping her out of her clothes,  
  
Kagome closed her eyes. She couldn't move because of her ankle. Kagome could tell she was naked on the floor.  
  
Just then when Muko touched her, she felt a rash of blood spreading over her. "Rin lets go" A familiar voice spoke. Kagome slowly opened her eyes finding Rin standing by her side.  
  
"Can we bring her home? Please Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried and cried but Sesshoumaru still ignored her.  
  
"No Rin. Lets go!" Sesshoumaru's emotionless seemed to be full of anger now.  
  
"NO! Not until Kagome-Chan gets to leave with us! Or I won't leave!" Rin continued to wail. 'When did Rin get Kagome –Chan?' Sesshoumaru thought to himself.  
  
"Ah-Un" Sesshoumaru called as the two-headed beast flew down and walked towards Sesshoumaru, "Pick Kagome up and bring her to a guest room near Rin's Chamber."  
  
"Thank you My Lord!" Rin ran up to him and hugged him tight.  
  
"Rin..." Sesshoumaru didn't have to finish his sentence and Rin knew what to do.  
  
"Sorry Sesshoumaru-Sama" Rin looked down at her toes.  
  
"Lets go." Sesshoumaru walked away making Rin run after him. After a while of running Rin was huffing and puffing. She slowed down and Ah-Un had to scoop her up and fly both Rin and Kagome to the castle.  
  
***  
  
"Where am I?" Kagome slowly opened her eyes finding herself on a gray bed. The room was painted white with red streaks. There was a closet. The closet was filled with Kimono's. The kimono seemed to be made out of expensive fabric.  
  
"Kagome-Chan!" Rin cried as she ran towards Kagome on the bed.  
  
"Rin, you grew up. How old are you now?" Kagome asked as she stared at the person by the door. It was Sesshoumaru. 'I didn't know he was so breath taking...' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"I am now 17 Kagome-Chan" Rin smiled because Kagome was ok, "Sesshoumaru- sama..." Sesshoumaru cut her off and ask her to take a bath. Rin just nodded and walked to her chamber.  
  
***  
  
**Rin's POV! **  
  
I walked to my chamber and grabbed a new kimono from bathing. Somehow I think Sesshoumaru-sama likes Kagome-Chan, Could my dream be true? Could Kagome be trying to steal Sesshoumaru away before I can say how I actually feel to him?  
  
No, this can't be true! Kagome is a good friend. Nothing can change her... Besides she has Inuyasha...  
  
**End of Rin's POV**  
  
After Rin's Bath, Rin felt refreshed. The rose pedal smelled so good. Rin was walking to her chamber when she heard Kagome and Sesshoumaru talking...  
  
Sesshoumaru wasn't emotionless while talking to her; instead he was full of emotions. It seems like mostly happy emotion. 'Could it be true? Kagome and Sesshoumaru are a pair not me and him?' Rin thought about the phrase over and over in her room. "I love Sesshoumaru-Sama..."  
  
Just then Sesshoumaru was standing by the doorway. "Rin." Sesshoumaru finally spoke.  
  
************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************** ***  
  
I wish I can have as many Reviews as I can. As you see, I have a certain number of review I hope to get (I am thinking about it right now...) I hope you guys will review my story and reach up to the number.... Oh and here are the Questions asked from my Friends and Reviews  
  
:::Question AND Answers:::  
  
Q: Why Inuyasha took Kagome's bag with him if he was going to hook up with Kikyo?  
  
A: Umm I left that part out of the story... Hehe... Inuyasha was suppose to give the stuff inside the bad for Kikyou... Umm... I actually have really thought about it...  
  
Q: What will happen to Kagome?  
  
A: Sorry, Can't answer you this (  
  
Q: I thought Kikyou was dead...  
  
A: Yes Kikyou is dead.  
  
Q: Can a person made out of clay actually mate with an earthling?  
  
A: You see, I didn't think about that... Probably they can. Besides how would I know? I am not a clay and I absolutely have not mated with a clay person before.  
  
THANK YOU FOR THE Q&A'S!!! PLEASE DO ASK MORE QUESTION IN THE REVIEW! 


	3. Why did you leave me?

Rin Or Kagome?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!!!! God this is annoying!! GRR!  
  
I would like to thank you a person especially:  
  
USERNAME: Taijiya Amber (taijiya_kohaku_chan@yahoo.com)   
  
NOTE TO ME: Rin or Kagome? Tch, no question there. Sess/Rin is the only canon pairing here. I don't know WHERE you people get the idea that Sess could love a defiant whiny moronic weakling schoolgirl like Kagome...  
  
Uh... I don't think dead things can get pregnant... Kikyo would probably just... err... melt O_o; And chapter 2 didn't make a whole lot of sense either...  
  
Oh yes, and his name was Mukotsu, not Muko. He's a member of the shichinin- tai, and you don't seem to have gotten his personality down right... But I will let that slip because I don't like Mukotsu... Thirdly, he's not a demon. Hideous, but human. All the Shichinin-tai were humans.  
  
Gah, OOC Rin... .o; She's not a whiny and/or hyper little girl, even when she's young! She's happy like most children, obedient, and a very intelligent and brave girl. where the HELL do you people get the idea that she's perpetually hyper?!  
  
err... okay... there were a few more things I wanted to touch upon, but I think i've said enough...  
  
I leave with these words: Work on this some more and get a beta reader before you continue it. For the readers' sake, and your own.  
  
~*Taijiya Amber  
  
MY NOTE TO HER: Thank you for pointing this out for me. I am really glad you told me what was wrong with my story. My friend read the review and told me to tell you that this is only a fan fiction and that nothing we write has to be true. Anyways I will try and make her a little less hyper... or if that is what you mean. Umm yeah... Thank you again!  
  
Other thanks to:  
  
Silent Brat: (my response) Thank you for writing in the review. And I would like to thank you for writing a review for all three of my stories! Thanks a lot!  
  
Gothic Fantasy: (My response) Thank you for writing in all my stories too! I appreciate it!  
  
White Tiger Princess (china082888@aol.com) : (My response) I wonder what the pairing is too... Lol I haven't made up my mind about the pairing. Planning to make a voting thing later in the middle of the chapter! Anyways thank you for the review!  
  
Jenny Nee-Chan : (my response) Thank you for writing in the review. I just want to tell you that you have called me your son. I think you misspelled soon. Anyways, just to make this clear, I am not a guy nor I am your son. Anyways arigato for writing!  
  
Lemonangel : (My response) Thank you for loving my story! Thank you for writing in the review. Love ya! Umm... not love ya... but yeah.. hope you get the point!  
  
To others who wrote in review for the story: (my response) I love you guys! Sniff about all off you wrote I love your story in the review... except one anyways love you guys!!!!!! **Cries**  
  
Chapter three: Why did you leave me?  
  
"Rin..."  
  
"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin felt blood rushing to her cheeks.  
  
"What did you just say?" Sesshoumaru stared at her as she blushed and twisted around to wonder what should she say so Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I was wondering if you like... If you like pears?" Rin gave a fake smile showing her teeth, "Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin is getting tired..." Rin trailed off and gave a yawn while slowly closing her eyes. 'Hmm the yawn looks pretty real... I hope Sesshoumaru-sama leaves...' Rin thought to herself with closed eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her and turned away.  
  
Walking down the cold halls, he wished Kagome could talk to him about Rin. She always made him feel good about his thoughts.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome walked up to him and gave a smile.  
  
"What is that you want?" Sesshoumaru had a cold mask on.  
  
"I thought that... I thought that if that you want to talk to me. I overheard you and Rin's talking." Kagome looked down on her toes feeling ashamed to listen to personal conversation.  
  
"Kagome..." Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and smiled.  
  
'Am I imagining this or is he smiling to me...' Kagome thought and smiled back at him, 'He look so adorable when he smiles... Adorable... I wanna kiss him...' Kagome went closer to him until their lips are an inch away. 'I can't kiss him! He is Rin's...'  
  
Kagome backed away. Sesshoumaru open his eyes with confusion and growled. 'What if he leaves me if I don't show him I love you. Just like Inuyasha. I missed him.' Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I want to show you something Kagome." Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's wrist and dragged her into his room.  
  
His grip was hurting her wrist. Pulling away Kagome noticed she was in his room already. "Huh, why am I here?" Kagome looked around. The room was gray. The furniture was both black, dark red (Burgundy), and dark blue (navy).  
  
"This room's color blends in nicely." Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru as Sesshoumaru walked over to a desk that is black and open its drawer.  
  
Kagome continued to look around and suddenly noticed Sesshoumaru in front of her, holding a necklace that is golden with a small sapphire jewel in the middle of the heart shaped golden necklace. Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"Oh Sesshoumaru it is great" Kagome giggled.  
  
~What Rin was doing while Sesshoumaru lead Kagome to his room~  
  
Rin awoke from a nightmare. A nightmare of death approaching (AN: Gimme a break. I am not good with dreams).  
  
Rin couldn't sleep after the dream. She was afraid she'd die in the middle of the night because she insulted Sesshoumaru, her master. 'I am tired' Rin thought to herself as she rubbed her eyes. She had tried to sleep a few times, but something was keeping her awake.  
  
'I wonder if Sesshoumaru-sama is still mad at me for pretending to sleep. Maybe he knew it was real. Maybe...' Rin was deep into thought that she heard a growl. It seemed to be from Sesshoumaru.  
  
Rin walked over to the direction of the growling. When she got there Kagome's head backed away from Sesshoumaru's. 'I must not cry, Sesshoumaru- sama can smell tears from afar.' Rin held back her tears.  
  
Rin tried to continue to follow Sesshoumaru, but his steps are too fast while dragging Kagome with him. 'I wonder where they are.'  
  
Rin crept up the stairs. The hall was black. Her footsteps could be heard on how her sandals tapped on the hall.  
  
'I wonder where he is... Maybe I should check his study.' Rin thought as she stopped in front of his study. She peeked in and looked around. It was filled with weapons. All sorts of daggers hung from the wall. 'There are no signs of Sesshoumaru-sama in here.' Rin's face was depressed.  
  
Continuing to walk down the empty hall she could hear noises coming from down the hall. Rin ran quietly trying to make as less noise as possible.  
  
The noise came from Sesshoumaru-sama's door that leads to his chamber. Rin slowly opened the door as she heard Kagome say, "Oh Sesshoumaru it is great!" 'Why didn't she have to address him properly?' Rin thought to herself.  
  
Kagome giggled. 'I can't take this' Rin felt a tear slid down her cheeks. Rin screamed and ran down the halls.  
  
~~~~A NOTE BEFORE GOING BACK TO THE CHAPTER (CHAPTER NOT FINISHED YET!) ~~~~~  
  
I hope you guy would vote for whom do you want Sesshoumaru-sama to pair up with. Rin or Kagome? I hope you guy pick! Anyways just write S/R (Sesshoumaru & Rin) or S/K (Sesshoumaru & Kagome)  
  
BTW: I will post how much votes there is in chapter 4!!!  
  
~~~~ BACK TO CHAPTER 3: Why did you leave me?~~~~~  
  
Rin cried. Sesshoumaru turned his head back and could see Rin by the doorway of his chambers sobbing.  
  
"Rin..." Sesshoumaru walked towards Rin.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called as Sesshoumaru turned his head back to Kagome, "Don't leave me. Please?" Kagome gave him a puppy. Just then he nodded he could hear Rin's running footstep far away from his chamber.  
  
~~~~~****~~~~  
  
'How could he?' Rin cried and cried in her room, 'I loved him... wait? Loved? I thought I still love him. Maybe not anymore... because, of that scene. I saw them kiss. Technically I saw them finish kissing. Still!'  
  
Anger filled Rin.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
**KNOCK, KNOCK**  
  
"Who is it? Come in please." Rin answered in her dull voice.  
  
Jaken went into her chambers; "Sesshoumaru-sama wishes to see you at the breakfast table in time. He wishes you do not be late."  
  
Jaken placed her kimono that Sesshoumaru-sama sent him to give her after she takes a bath.  
  
"He also wishes you take a bath with the best quality rose he bought for you." Jaken handed over the rose paddles to Rin.  
  
"Arigato Jaken-sama" Rin gave a fake smile. So fake that even the stupidest person could tell that she was upset. She can even figure it out herself.  
  
"You may now leave Jaken-sama, I wish to take my bath or our dear lord will punish me." Rin stood up and walked away.  
  
'I must report this is Sesshoumaru-sama' Jaken thought and ran off to Sesshoumaru's study.  
  
"My lord!" Jaken still huffing and puffing from the running.  
  
"How did Rin react?" Sesshoumaru glared at Jaken's position.  
  
"My lord, do not be mad with me but Rin..." Jaken was finding words to put Rin's expression for his lord so he will not anger him.  
  
"Rin is what?" Sesshoumaru's voice began to rise.  
  
"Rin is like you, emotionless." Jaken covered his head from what he said.  
  
"You may be excused now." Jaken hurried off as fast as his two legs can carry him.  
  
Hearing Rin being emotionless was aching Sesshoumaru's heart. 'Why is this aching won't go away?' He asked himself quietly under his breath.  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
Rin walked to the table. Already, everyone was there. Sesshoumaru is sitting on the end of the table while Kagome sitting to the right of him. The guests of the Sesshoumaru were sitting near the other end of the table. There was two seat available, one is beside Kagome where Rin usually sits and the other is by Sesshoumaru.  
  
Rin walked over to her usual seat and while she began to sit she heard Sesshoumaru speak, "Rin I wish you to move your usual seat and sit beside me."  
  
"What if Rin likes sitting here more?" Rin talked back to Sesshoumaru for the first time.  
  
"Fine sit there" Sesshoumaru did not want Rin to be mad or anything. 


	4. My love for you Died

Rin Or Kagome?  
  
Omg people soo many reviews! I love you guys!!! Lol...  
  
Ok people I bet you guys wanna see the tally of the vote really bad...  
  
HERE IT IS!!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama and Rin Chan : 7 votes!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome-Chan: 6 votes!!  
  
Wow that was a close tide! Keep voting! I'll post this voting message again in the middle of the chapter because it only got people attention if it is in the middle... Love ya!!!  
  
Oh and here is the responses for the chapter 4!!!  
  
RESPONSES FROM ME!!: (hehe I am getting sick of writing (My response after every message oh well I tried make it neat!)  
  
Susan (dreamerS_wish@hotmail.com): Umm yeah.... Thanks... for writing in the review.... Lol sad huh... lol to me it isn't that sad :)  
  
Sessrin3657 (3801chelsea@web.tv) We'll see about the pairings. Maybe it'll just end up that way if the vote continues with Sesshoumaru and Rin more than Kagome...  
  
Taijiya Amber (taijiya_kohaku_chan@yahoo.com) : thank you once again for the review! Thankz a lot!!  
  
-(End of response (-  
  
-CA-: I just love you guys for writing... I love you more! *Points to Sesshoumaru*  
  
Sesshoumaru- aww I love you too!!!  
  
Rumiko- who do you think you are Sesshoumaru! Come back here.  
  
Sesshoumaru- I am no bitch of yours. I do as I please.  
  
Rumiko- AHH *screams too much that he starts to have high blood pressure*  
  
-CA-: hahahaha! br p br p  
  
Ok as you can see I am trying to write the whole story up to 8 pages (Not including this) I will tell you at the end of the story how many pages I did!!! Lol I know it is not necessary but yeah. p This first part with Rin and This guy together is very important because it may have him in future chapters. Also, he will fight with Sesshoumaru... Over what? Hehehehhe! So be sure you readthis chapter!  
  
Chapter Four: My love for you died  
  
Rin walked over to her usual seat and while she began to sit she heard Sesshoumaru speak, "Rin I wish you to move your usual seat and sit beside me."  
  
"What if Rin likes sitting here more?" Rin talked back to Sesshoumaru for the first time.  
  
"Fine sit there" Sesshoumaru did not want Rin to be mad or anything.  
  
Rin sat down and started eating when the food arrived. The dinner was special today. It was grilled fish with tomato sauce on top. Then there was pineapple-fried rice. For her desert there was jelly. A homemade jelly that is crystal clear. The flavoring was strawberry. Of course, Sesshoumaru and the other guest have different food just because they were all youkai.  
  
Rin finished her food and pushed her chair back quietly, but still Sesshoumaru heard it.  
  
"Where are you going Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly and Rin stood up.  
  
"I wish to leave the tables now my lord, do you give me the permission to?" Rin asked as Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
Rin walked down the halls and reached a door. It was green with vines cling onto the door. Slowly opening the door, Rin walked into the garden. Roses and Tulips were all over everywhere. In the middle was a new planted flower.  
  
"You like something?" A male servant asked as he approached Rin.  
  
"These look nice." Rin smiled and prepared to leave.  
  
"Yeah I know, care to stay with me for a while?" The boy continued, "My name is Okatu. May I ask what is yours my lady?"  
  
"My name is Rin. Not lady or sama, just Rin." Rin was starting to like this guy. He was dressed in what most male servant dresses. A brown kimono... That is old and rusty.  
  
"Hai, I understand Rin. I have seen you with Sesshoumaru-sama. Is he your mate?" Okatu was curious. But he was also afraid...  
  
"y--- NO! He will have killed me if I answered the wrong thing. I think his mate is Kagome-sama." Rin had a slight frown, "He will never consider me. I am still a child is what he always says. Do you believe I am a child?"  
  
"Iie! You are very beautiful, if I find a mate I will consider you as one." Okatu smiled.  
  
"What are you doing here anyways?" Rin asked in surprise that she was talking to a servant. Not just ordering them around but a normal conversation... 'Sesshoumaru-sama will kill me' Rin thought.  
  
***************A BREAK FROM CHAPTER 4 (NOT ENDED YET)************************  
  
Ok people as you can see, PLEASE VOTE FOR WHO DO YOU WANT SESSHOUMARU-SAMA TO BE WITH!  
  
R/S? or K/S?  
  
SO FAR THE VOTES ARE  
  
R/S::: 7  
  
K/S:::6  
  
OOO Rin is winning... Such a close vote!  
  
VOTE PEOPLE!!!  
  
AN: Did you guy noticed? This chapter is more of a Rin and Okatu-san pairing... Hehehe you'll never know what will happen!!!!  
  
WAIT A SECOND!!! PLEASE READ THIS!  
  
Also vote for what should the next CHATPER BE ABOUT!  
  
A or B?!  
  
A) Rin and Kagome have a fight over SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!  
  
OR;;;;  
  
B) Rin Run away from the castle because she couldn't take what she saw!!!!  
  
PLEASE VOTE FOR THE TWO TALLY!  
  
OK DID I TELL YOU GUY THE TALLY FOR WHO SHOULD SESSHOUMARU CHOSE?  
  
RIN IS WINNING!!! YAY TO ALL RIN AND SESSHOUMARU'S FAN!  
  
****************BACK TO CHAP 3 MY LOVE FOR YOU DIED****************  
  
'Should I trust her? She seems nice though...' Okatu wondered as he spoke, "Don't tell anyone ok?"  
  
"Sure I promise won't tell anyone. I can keep secrets." Rin smiled  
  
"I am a spy from the northern lands. My dad is the lord of the Northern Land which his name is Katu."  
  
"Wow your names..." Rin didn't finish.  
  
"Yeah I know, it is very close huh. Anyways Sesshoumaru-sama said he wanted to allied with my dad..."  
  
**Flashback told by Okatu**  
  
"Katu-sama!" Sesshoumaru said coolly as he walked words to a chair near his wooden table, "I am here to talk about an agreement."  
  
"I see, I see" Katu said as he smiled at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I would like an alliance." Sesshoumaru still have his cold mask on.  
  
"I see, I see sure!" Katu smiled and left the table.  
  
*While Okatu's Room*  
  
"Son" Katu said as he approached Okatu.  
  
"What is the matter Dad?" Okatu said as he continued fixing the broken chair.  
  
"I wish to send you to spy on Sesshoumaru-sama!" Katu said and he started to walk out the door just before Okatu spoke.  
  
"Why dad?" Okatu just finished fixing the chair and stood up.  
  
"Because he wants an alliance, I am not sure if he is talking about the truth or if he is saying a lie." Katu had already left the room..  
  
"Ok dad..." Okatu whispered to himself.  
  
**End of Flashback told by Okatu**  
  
"Wow what a story..." Rin said in a bored voice.  
  
"Wanna come to the kingdom with me tonight? I am going back to the northern lands and coming back... Please say you'll come with me." Okatu was sound obsessed.  
  
'Aw he sounds so kawaii!' Rin thought. "Of course I'll come with you!" Rin said with a big smile showing her teeth.  
  
"Thank you my lady!" Okatu took Rin's hand and kissed it, "I'll meet you here when the sun sets. Then we'll take off!" Okatu took off deep into the gardens leaving Rin to herself...  
  
****~~~~****  
  
Rin walked by Sesshoumaru's study. Slowly knocking on it Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"Come in Rin." He said as Rin approached him, "what is that you want Rin."  
  
The sun was about to set. Orange filled the sky.  
  
"Rin?" Sesshoumaru had noticed Rin staring out his window.  
  
"S- S- Sorry S- S-Sesshoumaru-s- s- sama." Rin replied finding her words came out in a stumble.  
  
"No need to be that afraid of me Rin. I have been with you about eleven years. I don't bite, but however I do kill whoever I please." Sesshoumaru smirked at Rin's terrified face.  
  
"S-S- Sesshoumaru-sama I wish to leave your castle for a while." Rin ducked her head. She knew Sesshoumaru would start yelling.  
  
"WHAT?!" Sesshoumaru was getting furious.  
  
"I wish to visit an- an- um- an old friend of mine. I haven't seen him—in in... in twelve years. I have now in contact with him. He lies in the northern lands. He is—is—is umm injured and I wish to go see him." Rin said while making it up. 'I hope he'll fall for it...'  
  
"Very Well." Sesshoumaru said and he started to rise, "I shall come with you if you go."  
  
"No, no, I found someone to come with me." Rin was getting scared.  
  
"I see, who is it then?" Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"It is a friend I met today. He is very nice. He works here." Rin flashed a fake smile at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Very well. Come back here before sun rise." Sesshoumaru sat down and began looking back at his scrolls.  
  
Slowly walking out of Sesshoumaru's Room, Sesshoumaru seemed to hear very clearly that Rin was screaming in ecstasy.  
  
'Something is up with her. I shall follow her.' Sesshoumaru stood up once again and followed Rin quietly to the gardens.  
  
"OKATU!" Rin yelled happily, "Where are you?!"  
  
"I am here my fair lady!" Okatu smiled at Rin and held her hands. Being a demon as well, Okatu could smell Sesshoumaru's existance. 'I love Rin. I know Sesshoumaru-sama does well, I shall think of something.' Okatu smirked and held Rin close to him.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt a low growl escaped his mouth.  
  
Slowly Okatu's lip reached Rin. By Sesshoumaru's position he was standing in, he could see Rin kissing back.  
  
"I love you Rin." Okatu said and lift her up.  
  
"I- I-."  
  
Sesshoumaru was not able to finish hearing Rin's statement because Kagome had walked up to him and said, "Sesshoumaru." Kagome was crying.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Sesshoumaru asked while he noticed himself hug Kagome.  
  
Turning his head back he saw Rin was already flying in the air of Okatu's arms.  
  
'I have lost her... I have lost my chance with her...' Sesshoumaru thought as he hugged Kagome tighter.  
  
Kagome smiled noticing from now on Sesshoumaru will not have a chance with Rin just cause he saw her with the guy name Okatu.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama. I am scared. Will you sleep with me tonight?" Kagome asked and he nodded. They headed for Kagome's room.  
  
'I have lost my chance with Inuyasha from Kikyo. I will not lose Sesshoumaru-sama. I love him dearly. No matter what Rin thinks, I won't let him go... Not now at least. There's only one thing to do... Inu youkai mate for lifes..." Kagome smiled when Sesshoumaru entered her room.  
  
********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************  
  
VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT SESSHOUMARU TO BE WITH!!  
  
RIN OR KAGOME?!?!!?!?!  
  
ALSO VOTE FOR NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
1 Rin and Kagome have catfight  
  
OR:  
  
2 Rin runs away  
  
PLEASE VOTE!  
  
Ok anyways, phew! Lol I suck at writing long chapters. That was about only 4 and a half page! In total the page I wrote is 6!  
  
-CA- I love you guys! Most of all I love Sesshoumaru!!!!  
  
BYE FOR NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Smiles Sweetly At EveryOne* 


	5. Coming Back

Rin or Kagome  
  
Review Responses For Page 5 and 6:  
  
Silent Brat: Thank you Sooo much for writing again! Thank you for saying I don't suck lol. U don't s uck either k!  
  
Cold-Hearted Nightfox: I don't think you offended me! :) It is a review and yeah thank you for writing in the review! And I do not feel offended if you just say what you think about the story.   
  
Guardian Miko: Your reading a sessy/Kagome/Rin triangle right now :)  
  
.  
  
OK There is another Thank you... Ok ok... wait a sec this is going to take forever! Hehe find if your username/name is in it!  
  
THANK TO MY OTHER REVIEWERS!  
  
Chee Say-a  
  
I   
  
Rimiko   
  
Liz   
  
fluffy sama 13  
  
Zeddy222  
  
Sweetazkande  
  
Shinna  
  
Darkjamab  
  
Media-whore  
  
Fawnie  
  
Aishiteru-inu  
  
Nightfall2525  
  
Stacerue  
  
Lady of western gates  
  
Eating kogepan  
  
Gothic fantasy  
  
Guardian miko  
  
animeSESSHpunk  
  
*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************  
  
Owwie... Right now I finish having my band concerts and I didn't have black shoes *Not running shoes* so I used my sisters. I wear size 6 and a half in shoes and my sister wears size 5. I fitted in her shoes but it hurts... I had to walk around all night in those shoes why I play the flute in the concert and while I greeted people at the door. Umm It is swollen that is all I wanted to say...  
  
*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~************  
  
OK! HOW MUCH OF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE RESULTS OF VOTE?!  
  
*NOTE* When you vote for K/S more than R/S or R/S more than K/S I would make whoever gets more vote for Sess to have them for the story. Like to feel for them or so. Then if you vote switches, I would slowly turn it back to Sess liking the other in the other chapters...  
  
OK OK OK HERE ARE THE VOTES! (CONTINOUS)  
  
R/S: 15 VOTES  
  
K/S: 17 VOTES  
  
Woohoo 2 vote difference! Hey aren't there Rin and Sessy lovers out here! Lol CONTINUE VOTING!  
  
.  
  
OK THE OTHER POLL! (CLOSED)  
  
This is just a quick result poll...  
  
Rin and Kagome have a catfight over Sesshoumaru-sama: 6 VOTES  
  
Rin runs away from the away people she could take what she saw/hear: 8 VOTES!  
  
Wow 2 difference again! THIS POLL IS CLOSED!  
  
OWIE HURT TOES OW BLISTERS!  
  
Ok let Have a quick review from last chaper!  
  
Chapter Four...  
  
'I have lost her... I have lost my chance with her...' Sesshoumaru thought as he hugged Kagome tighter.  
  
Kagome smiled noticing from now on Sesshoumaru will not have a chance with Rin just cause he saw her with the guy name Okatu.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama. I am scared. Will you sleep with me tonight?" Kagome asked and he nodded. They headed for Kagome's room.  
  
'I have lost my chance with Inuyasha from Kikyo. I will not lose Sesshoumaru-sama. I love him dearly. No matter what Rin thinks, I won't let him go... Not now at least. There's only one thing to do... Inu youkai mate for lifes..." Kagome smiled when Sesshoumaru entered her room.  
  
*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************  
  
AN: BACK TO CHAPTER FIVE!  
  
Chapter Five: Coming Back  
  
AN: Lame title Hahaha  
  
****~~~~****  
  
Rin was surprised to Okatu's lift. She gave a shriek and then smiled at Okatu. "Okatu, you are the best!" Rin gave a bigger smile to Okatu.  
  
****~~~~****  
  
Kagome led Sesshoumaru to her chamber.  
  
Kagome's chamber was baby blue. Her bed was white with baby pink hearts. 'Hmm so this is hose Kagome designs her room...' Sesshoumaru thought to himself.  
  
Kagome pushed him onto the bed and gave him a seductive smile.  
  
'oooo... Who wouldn't want to take her right now!' Sesshoumaru thought to himself and smirked... The thought continued, 'No you can't do that it is not right to Rin!'  
  
Sesshoumaru growled at his own thoughts, 'If I take her now and then take Rin as a mate... then nothing will happen.'  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. She was getting scared at his growling and smirking at the same time.  
  
Kagome leaned down onto Sesshoumaru and gave him a kiss. Sesshoumaru eventually kissed Kagome back.  
  
Deepening the kiss, Kagome lift her head up a little.  
  
Sesshoumaru's height was too tall for Kagome. Soon Kagome lost her balance bring Sesshoumaru with her onto the bed.  
  
*ploop*  
  
"ow" Kagome whined as she looked up at Sesshoumaru lying on top of her.  
  
Both Kagome and Sessoumaru stared at the position they are in. Kagome's leg were parted as Sesshoumaru were between them...  
  
*BOOM!*  
  
Kagome's chamber's door was opened.  
  
"Kagome... I am so sorry! I didn't do what you didn't like to see! KAGOME?!?!" Inuyasha stared eyes-wide at Kagome and Sesshoumaru's position.  
  
"Don't tell me that you two are..." Inuyasha wasn't able to finish because he was interrupted.  
  
Sesshoumaru got up and straightened his clothes, "Inuyasha don't be foolish, we simply just fall. And, Kagome is now my property. I do as I please."  
  
"What if... What if I want her back?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"What if I don't want to be back with you?" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.  
  
"But... But my love for you..." Kagome could have sworn that she saw a sparkle in Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, you don't get it do you?" Kagome felt tears welled up in her eyes, "I loved you deeply."  
  
Kagome was cut off.  
  
"Loved?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Let me continue! I loved you deeply, one time after another you broke my heart. It pains!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha walked up to her and embraced her, but Kagome just stood up.  
  
"Inuyasha, me and you won't work!" Kagome yelled at him, "U love Kikyou deeply! And... and... and not me..."  
  
"Kagome I love you. I just wanted to give Kikyou something and it started... She gave me a kiss and I could push her away."  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha, Seems like you lost your only mate that cares about you." Sesshoumaru walked over and grabbed Kagome in his arms.  
  
"Inuyasha, I can't come with you... I love Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru and winked at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded cause he knew she wants Inuyasha to go away so they fooled him together.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha, Kagome and I have been trying to mate here and you came." Sesshoumaru said coolly.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Sesshoumaru heard running noises. He sniffed the air. 'Tears... Rin's tear. She heard... That is right of course she hear, I told her to come home by sunrise and this chat has been going on for a long, long time.' Sesshoumaru was lost in his thoughts.  
  
Running out of Kagome's chamber, Sesshoumaru reached Rin's Chamber. Suddenly he felt a rush of evil scent thro his nose.  
  
'That could not be RIN!' Sesshoumaru thought. He looked around the room. Only Rin was in the room. 'it is RIN! Her jealousy has turned against her... causing... wait only demons can do that... what is she?'  
  
Rin was packing up. Tears were running freely from her eyes. 'Sess, Kagome, I hope you two have a good future...' With that she begin to leave the door ignoring Sesshoumaru by the doorway eyes widened.  
  
"I have change you into a monster Rin..." Sesshoumaru was in shock...  
  
AN: Technically Okatu has something to do with this as well...  
  
****************PLEASE VOTE!******************  
  
Please vote for S/K (Sesshoumaru &Kagome) or R/S (Rin & Sesshoumaru!)  
  
Hehehehe OK STORY NOT FINISH YET!  
  
**************Back to story COMING BACK**************  
  
Rin walked for quite a while now. She was so close on passing away from the borders but when she was about to pass a force brought her back.  
  
"Owwie!" Rin screamed as she ran back to the castle as fast as she can  
  
****~~~~****  
  
'If she leave, she'd be in big trouble...' Sesshoumaru thought was interrupted by Rin's stomping footsteps.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!" Rin yelled at him.  
  
"What is that you want Rin?" Sesshoumaru ask her coolly. "I want to leave but your stupid force is pulling me back!" Rin yelled at him.  
  
"Im sorry Rin. I can not allow you to leave." Sesshoumaru said to Rin coldly.  
  
Just then Inuyasha walked in. Inuyasha sniffed the air... "Rin...?" Inuyasha felt a special smell tinker in his nose.  
  
It came from Rin, but it was not Rin's original smell.  
  
"Shut up Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru scowled Inuyasha.  
  
"Why YOU LITTLE!" Inuyasha was coming at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru whipped Inuyasha back to where he was standing at first.  
  
"Rin..." Sesshoumaru said but she was gone. Sniffing the air, Sesshoumaru noticed Rin has went back to her room... "Good."  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru, what is wrong with Rin."  
  
"I have created a monster."  
  
"Huh... I don't understand."  
  
"Let's just say, she was not human to begin with... She was something more..." Sesshoumaru voice was worried.  
  
**************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************  
  
OK ok people! Here are the Result of the polls!  
  
S/K: 17  
  
S/R: 15  
  
Two Difference! CONTINUE VOTING!!!! 


	6. I miss you

Rin or Kagome  
  
Ok thank you to all reviews! This time this will be a long chapter!! YAY!  
  
(Review of last Chapter)  
  
"I have created a monster."  
  
"Huh... I don't understand."  
  
"Let's just say, she was not human to begin with... She was something more..." Sesshoumaru voice was worried.  
  
(END)  
  
Chapter 6: I miss you  
  
Rin strolled along the beachside; Rin wondered why Sesshoumaru have not let her leave.  
  
She has always thought that she was a burden to him; now that he has Kagome he should let her leave...  
  
Why though? Rin thought. 'Why has he let me stay after all these years... Why have I let Kagome stay?' Rin's thought brought her tears.  
  
Rin however did not notice Sesshoumaru was watching her every move.  
  
Rin sobbed through the silent atmosphere. Saltiness smell reached Sesshoumaru's nose.  
  
However Sesshoumaru stayed in his chamber and continue t study his scrolls.  
  
****~~~~****  
  
'I wonder if they'll know that I'm gone when I leave?' Rin thought as she continues to disrobe herself.  
  
She placed the robes down and reached out for a towel.  
  
Wrapping herself in the towel she ran as fast as she can out of Sesshoumaru's land. She went to village and bought some new clothing.  
  
She bought a brown kimono that was up to her knees so she'll be able to run away from danger. Then she sold her towel for some money.  
  
With the rest of her money she bought something to eat for the rest of the day. Also she used some of her money for perfumes that the ladies have been introducing to her.  
  
The rain began to fall and she continued to walk in the rain. She went close to a mountain and found a cavern at the peak of the mountain.  
  
She climbed and climbed. She reached the top and rested after she sprayed perfume on herself so Sesshoumaru would not know where she in.  
  
****~~~~****  
  
The rain began to fall.  
  
Sesshoumaru called Jaken to go out and get Rin inside so she wont catch a cold.  
  
After a little while.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-SAMA" Jaken shouted and ran up to him, "Rin is missing!"  
  
"WHAT/!" Sesshoumaru ran outside and saw her pile of clothes... Nothing but her pile of clothing...  
  
****After One Year****  
  
"I miss you Rin... Where ever can you be?" Sesshoumaru said to himself as he layed back onto his bed.  
  
**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************** *******  
  
Its done for now! Im sorry bout this.. Its short I know but still its hard to write while im on GunBound lol... addictive! ahahaha 


	7. Is it the end?

**Rin or Kagome, This is Chapter 7 yes it is!  
**  
----MESSAGE TO YA'LL----  
  
Don't like my story? Guess What, DON'T READ IT! And a message to  
  
Adorinea Mai Mikyo  
  
Don't like my story? Don't read it! Simple as that but your lovely statement has motivate me to stop writing this fiction, I would like to thank you for being such a lovely reader and writing this statement:  
  
"Good Thing you stop writing Cuz you suk ass"  
  
Yes, lovely statement isn't it? This may be my last chapter due to the Review! I am deeply saddened by such a strong comment, and YES! I CANNOT TAKE FLAMES!! I simple get sad and start feeling bad and stuff P can't blame me!  
  
I'm just totally not going to continue this fan fiction until my other fanfics are finished. I might write a few chapters for this story, but it will no longer be updated as usual like a month or something. Just for spare time I'll update I guess. Please review!  
  
Rin Or Kagome  
  
Chapter 7 Missing You?  
  
Rin slowly walked through the cold forest. It seemed to take forever to get back onto dirt land, and into the sunlight. She slowly broke the branches on the trees as she went. Getting scrapes all over her hands, knees and face. Her hazelnut eyes widened as she looks around. Nothing. There was nothing but Bird chirping, frog's ribbiting (An: Spelling may be wrong!), Crickets making strange noise, and all this scared Rin.  
  
She got back onto her feet as fast as she can and ran. Without second thoughts, she ran straightforward… A youkai… a green snake stared right into her eyes. The fear of Rin could be smelled in a thousand miles away from her. Rin eyes widen, everything was happening too fast for her. First Kagome, second leaving, now a youkai filled with poison is standing right in front of her.  
  
Out of the snake's mouth dripped poison. Purple poison. Melting away the green grassy floor underneath it. Small insect died while flying cause of the toxic smell. The green youkai walked closer to Rin. Rin backed away slowly as the snake youkai took small glides towards her. As Rin stepped back, a branch tripped her…  
  
There was a quick flash back, of pain, misery, sadness, and tearful days…  
  
_Flash Back  
  
Happy Days- 6 years old Rin  
  
"Mommy, I'm home! I got some fish from the river side!" 6-year-old Rin called out to her mom, her delicate hands handed the fish over to her mom Anitoba. "Thank you sweet heart" Her mom placed the fish on the counter top and took out a knife and started slicing the fishes. Happy days…  
  
KABOOM! There was a loud noise! Screams were everywhere! People stomping! Children crying! "Wait here honey!" Anitoba said as she went out to check what has happened.  
  
For several minutes, there was no more screams, no more cries… Rin went out to search for her mom… There she was!!  
  
"Mommy?" Rin called out as she saw wolves everywhere, blood was all over the floor, and there lied her mom on the floor with solemnly opened eyes. There contains no life within Anitoba's eyes. She was completely dead…  
  
Tears ran down Rin's cheek. It was suppose to be a happy day, but it was ruined…  
  
Rin saw a wolf, her heart beated faster than usual. Picking up her sense, she ran. She ran as fast as her little legs can carry her, and she tripped… the fall… one which changed her life forever…  
  
Years and years after the fall-  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama!! Rin called out as she smiled happily to him.  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama!!! Rin cried as she saw him hug Kagome  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama? Rin asked as she looked awkwardly at him  
  
Her heart was filled with Sesshoumaru after the accident. No other people could have entered; well maybe Jaken was fun to play with.  
  
ENDDY  
_  
Rin gasped as the Snake youkai came down at her… The sharp fangs sunk into Rin's neck as poison dripped into her. Rin gave a scream… The poison slowly burning into her skin and slowly flowed into her blood. The pain was in… Rin slowly closed her eyes and felt dizzy. Everything was black. She can no longer see.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, while I was at the gate awaiting for snow to fall, Lord Tanshi, lord of the northern grounds, has sent a sender and has given me a letter to give it to you personally. The sender says it's very important." Kagome said as she handed the letter to Sesshoumaru. Kagome gave him a kiss and bowed then left the room leaving Sesshoumaru all alone.  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly opened the letter and looked through it carefully.  
  
_Dear Lord Sesshoumaru,  
  
As you might have known by now, Rin is nowhere near your castle. For that Rin has wondered into my forbidden forest. I have found her lying on the ground and her body is poison. The poison has already been in her blood stream and I cannot save her now. Only way to wake your Rin up is for her to think she has a reason to live. I believe she can hear you while she's asleep, while some people may not. I suggest you come over to my castle and take Rin back to your castle for that she has already stunk up my whole castle. I wish I do not have to keep her for long because by tomorrow, I will throw her to the lions and feed her there. But anyways she's going to die soon.  
  
Lord Tanshi, Lord of the northern lands.  
_  
Just after Sesshoumaru finished reading this, he growls. The birds just outside his windows flew away.  
  
'RIN! In the forbidden forest! What the hell is she thinking!' Sesshoumaru thought as anger showed on his face. He quickly stood up and walked out the door. As soon as he reached the gates, he flew.  
  
The more he thought about Rin being in pain and near death experience, the more his heart ached. Just as the thought of Rin being dead, he fell from the sky. He couldn't take it. Tensiga can cure death… but not if she has poison in her blood stream. If he does use the Tensiga on Rin, she'll die again due to the poison.  
  
He couldn't concentrate on flying. Only way to get to Rin is to walk. He slowly walked through the border of the northern and western lands.  
  
After hours and hours of walking, he finally reached the northern castle. He slightly knocked on the Castle's door.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Lord Tanshi sat on the chair next to Rin's bed. He looked at young Rin. His heart had ached for her on what has happened to her. He glared at the sleeping form of Rin again.  
  
'I cannot fall in love with her in such a little time' Lord Tanshi thought as his eyes widen. He needed her, not for lust, but for caring and love.  
  
Lord Tanshi had heard about the Catfight news between Kagome and Rin. It was all over the lands. People have been gossiping about how Rin longed for Sesshoumaru but yet he sees none of that. Lord Tanshi had wished someone loves his deeply like Rin loved Sesshoumaru. 'Why can't I be Sesshoumaru? Someone loves him deeply, and yet he goes for Kagome whose already taken by his half brother Inuyasha.'  
  
A knock interrupted Lord Tanshi's thoughts, and for once, he was glad. Lord Tanshi slowly made his way towards the large gates that separates his home and the outside word.  
  
"Lord Tanshi!" Sesshoumaru growled at him, "I wish you will hand back Rin to me"  
  
"For what do I have to listen to you!" Lord Tanshi gave Sesshoumaru a smirk, "You still have your Kagome, and so you need not to worry."  
  
"Lord Tanshi, I… want… Rin… back…" Sesshoumaru was getting furious. SOMEONE! Was touching his Rin without his permission.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, would you like to come in and talk?" Lord Tanshi asked as he led the way to the conference room with Sesshoumaru following behind him.  
  
Pointing at the seat in front of Sesshoumaru, he gave a nod and sat done as Lord Tanshi sat beside of him.  
  
"I, Lord Tanshi would want to court Rin as soon as she wakes." Lord Tanshi told Lord Sesshoumaru straightforward.  
  
"Lord Tanshi! You said it yourself! Rin may never wake up! Why would you want to court her then?" Lord Sesshoumaru's anger rose.  
  
"I can wait, I can wait till she wakes up. I do not care if it takes a hundred years! She will not grow old as soon as you agree! I'll hire a magician to stay with me and save her! Anything for Rin as long as she'll be my mate! I do not care if she's old and bald or anything that may happened unexpectedly!" Lord Tanshi was furious as well. He wanted Rin.  
  
"Lord Tanshi, if that is what you wish, but I suggest you better save Rin." With that, Lord Sesshoumaru flew out the windows of the large room and headed toward the western lands.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru ordered Jaken to prepare bath for him, the first thing he reached his castle.  
  
As Sesshoumaru lowered into the bath, he gave a small smile as thoughts of Rin ran through his head.  
  
_Sesshoumaru-sama may I come in? Rin asked as she gave him a smile outside of his bedroom door. 8-years-old Rin was missing a tooth through her smile.  
  
Yes you may Rin Sesshoumaru said as she lifted up patches of flowers and handed it to Sesshoumaru. Rin helped Sesshoumaru tie the daffodils onto his armour.  
  
Rin thinks Sesshoumaru-sama looks fabulous! Rin told Sesshoumaru as he wondered where Rin got such vocabulary.  
  
Rin, who taught you such a big word? Sesshoumaru asked in monotone.  
  
Jaken-sama always calls Sesshoumaru-sama fabulous in front of Rin! That is where Rin learned the word! Rin answered Sesshoumaru with a big smile.  
_  
'She called me fabulous and yet it didn't feel like anything before. Now I'm sitting here thinking about her…' Sesshoumaru thought with a weak smile on his lips.  
  
How he misses Rin so. Rin has been part of his life ever since. Without Rin just like when he didn't have his arm grown back. For this arms, he had to thank Kagome for rebuilding it… Literally.  
  
(Using notepad right now instead of microsoft words because new computer does not have stupid mircosoft words! bare with me) Sesshoumaru looked at Rin's room. Every doll was stacked neatly on a shelf made by totosai (Yea lol totsai sp?). He Looked at her room and out of his thoughts, the flowers she pick everyday to change, was decaying on the counter top. The room no longer smells like angel but death and unpurity.  
  
'I miss you Rin...' Sesshoumaru thought as he walked out to find Kagome by the door.  
  
"sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome asked with a sad smile, "Is sesshoumaru looking for something?"  
  
"This sesshoumaru commands to see you at his chambers before sunsets." with that He walks away.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Yea thats finished for chapter 7, what do you guys think? More reviews please and yes i will continue this fiction, just not as fast as in like 3 months per chapter kind of fanfiction no more!  
  
REVIEWS!


	8. Courting of Rin: Day one

**Rin or Kagome**

_Sorry for not updating for a long time… Busssyyy!_

Chapter 8: Courting of Rin: DAY ONE

Rin felt pain all over her body as she opened her eyes. The room around her is very blurry, but she can tell she was not at Sesshoumaru's castle. Fear over came her once she got the blurry vision away.

The door of the room opened slowly as Rin felt more scared of whom was it going to be.

"Rin, I see you are awake." A yellow haired guy spoke up.

"I-I?" Rin could not find the words to put together.

"Hai, You must be thinking of who I am." The guy said with a smile as he sat on the bed beside Rin, "I am Lord Tanshi." And gave her another pleasant smile.

"Lord Tanshi?" Rin repeated his name and look at him right into his eyes. "Lord Tanshi…. Are you my new lord?"

"Rin… I wish not to be your lord… but to be your mate." Lord Tanshi said as Rin stared at him at disbelieve.

"M-mate?" Rin repeated the word 'mate'

"Rin, please allow me to court you…" Lord Tanshi said grabbing her hands and placing a gentle kiss.

"Hai… I guess… Lord Tanshi." Rin said but Lord Tanshi looked back at her.

"Please call me Tanshi…" Tanshi said pulling Cagalli up, "Let's go somewhere…"

"Where?" Rin said as Tanshi pulled Rin up.

"To the garden." Tanshi said as he picked up Rin in a bridal style to the garden.

Little did those two know, a white figure with red eyes stared right through that bedroom window. A man with broken heart and a man with no one to love.

He still remember the words of Inuyasha and Kagome talking… Kagome has followed Inuyasha back to the village and Rin? Lord Tanshi is now courting Rin.

Flashback 

"**KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed as he held up dead flowers.**

"**I-Inuyasha… what are you doing here?" Kagome looked at the dead flower and her face turned red, "How dare you bring me dead flowers? Do you wish me to die?"**

"**I-" Before Inuyasha can say anything; Kagome smacked him on the head.**

"**HOW DARE YOU COME BACK TO SEE ME!" Tear trickled down Kagome's face, "how dare you after all you have done to me?" Now Kagome was crying harder.**

**"Kagome…" Inuyasha spoke up, "I-I love you… I have been waiting for hours for you… for you to come back to me… I have been waiting for days for you to forgive me… for you** **to love me back as the way you loved me before."**

**"Inuyasha…" Kagome couldn't find anything to say.**

**"Kagome… I love you, come back to me…" Kagome smiled and kissed Inuyasha, "I will!"**

Sesshoumaru also witnessed that scene. Now that Kagome is gone, and he lost Rin to lord Tanshi… He has no one to love him. With that Sesshoumaru flew back to his Castle.

* * *

Okay sorry its short, but yah… this just a quick quick update.. I finished it in like 5 mins… and I have to go eat with my family now! NEXT WEEK OKAY! I promise next week at least 2000 words D! 


	9. Finale Ending

Rin or Kagome

_Note: It took longer to update as I expected… But Yeah, now I am like in grade 11, I can't really go on the computer because I want to get into University, so I have to STUDY, STUDY, and STUDY!_

Chapter 9: Finale

It has been over five days that Lord Tanshi has been courting Rin, and it is starting to irritate Sesshoumaru. Sighing, Sesshoumaru walked to his study, only to find Lord Tanshi sitting by his desk smirking at him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I have a request…." Lord Tanshi smirked.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked harshly as he walked towards one of the bookcase and looked for a book.

"I want to ask Rin to marry me…" Lord Tanshi spoke.

"That… has nothing to do with me." Lord Tanshi could hear the hurting sound in Sesshoumaru's voice. No matter how much Sesshoumaru tried to hide it, a Demon could always hear it from the voice.

"Well, you are Rin's Master." Lord Tanshi smirked again, "I wouldn't dare to bed with someone that still has a master."

"This really has nothing to do with me." Sesshoumaru said, still looking for the so-called book, "I don't care who you bed."

"I'll take that as a consent as letting me mate with Rin then." Lord Tanshi stood up and walked towards the door. Stopping before leaving, he spoke up, "Are we still lost Sesshoumaru?" With that he left.

Sighing, Sesshoumaru could hear Rin coming out from her chamber. 'Rin…' Was that all Sesshoumaru could think of?

'No, Lord Tanshi is not courting Rin…" Sesshoumaru said out loud and walked out to the hall. Rin wasn't there. She must've left.

Chasing after Rin, Sesshoumaru found her in the Rose Garden. Walking towards Rin, he smiled a little bit.

Somehow Rin's presence warmed him. "Rin…"

Rin turned around, facing Sesshoumaru, "Lord Sesshoumaru…" In an instant Rin could feel a pair of warm, firm hands wrapped around her slender figure. "Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Rin…" Sesshoumaru found it hard to get it out, "Ashiteru."

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin hugged him tighter, "I love you too."

**The End **

**Okay, I am not sure if Ashiteru is I love you, but yeah! XD HEHE BIBI EVERYONE. Lol a story with nine chapters that took two years to Finish XD**


	10. Author Note

Author's Note

I would really love to continue this story however it has been so long since I have watched/read/remember Gundam Seed. I am not able to portray the characters and remember how they look like. I apologize for dropping this story.

At this moment all of my stories are being dropped. I apologize after leaving you guys hanging for months/years.

However, if you guys truly love my stories please do tell me! I will rewrite each story (if you guys want that is) into fictionpress, with my original characters. Please do tell me that

Also, to people(person) who accuse me of writing my own comments, I have better things to do with my life. You can continue thinking I write my own comments if it makes you feel better or for some random reason you want to think that way, but I assure everyone else, I do not comment on my own story. if I do comment, I would always put it into my story.

Anyways, Just pm/comment the story if you would like it continued with different characters. Sorry again, I do not remember how each character is suppose to portray after such a long time.

Thanks !


End file.
